Temos vagas
by Poliiqua-chan
Summary: Estrelando Sakura e Sasuke em um conto de suspense ( ou nonsense, sei lá XD) O que deveria ser apenas uma viagem entediante acaba de se tornar um pesadelo para os dois, quando visitam o antigo hotel abandonado no topo da colina. E agora? Para onde correr? Enjoy it ;D


Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, mas a gente pega emprestado ;D

.

.

.

Temos Vagas

.

.

.

Sexta-feira treze... Onde estamos? Em alguma estrada no meio do nada, deserta e escura. Mas isso não é o pior da história, o que me dá mais raiva é estar presa no carro com meu... Na verdade ele não é nada meu; só o que eu sei é que ele me irrita. Tudo começou quando Sasuke me pediu para que o acompanhasse a um jantar de negócios, porque aceitei? Eu não faço idéia. A reunião dos empresários seria em uma cidade distante, mas Sasuke preferiu ir de carro. É incrível a capacidade que ele tem para querer ignorar o GPS; resultado: O carro pifou no meio do nada e o celular fora do ar. Vou tentar ser mais clara: O cenário parecia aqueles da série de TV "linha direta".

- Sakura, ficar parados aqui no meio da estrada não vai nos ajudar. Vamos procurar um mecânico ou um posto. – Disse, se debruçando na janela do carro, depois de examinar o motor.

- O último posto que nós paramos era repugnante. – Resmunguei. – E a essa hora você não vai achar um mecânico. Eu não vou anda à toa. – Cruzei os braços. Na verdade eu estava mesmo era com medo. Burra... Quem mandou ficar assistindo esses filmes de terror... Sasuke revirou os olhos.

- Certo, então sugiro que tranque o carro direitinho. – Deu um sorrisinho sarcástico e saiu andando estrada a fora. Para ajudar estava fazendo muito frio. Fiquei estática por um momento. Não acredito... E-Ele foi embora? Saí do carro correndo atrás dele.

- Sasuke! – Gritei para que ele me esperasse, como se tivesse adiantado algo.

Finalmente o alcancei. Ouvi um barulho muito alto. Tomei um susto.

- O-O que foi isso? – olhei pra ele com os olhos arregalados.

Ele parou de andar e olhou para o céu. – É... Parece que vai chover.

- Isso pode ficar pior? – Resmunguei.

- Olha... – Apontou para uma casa no alto de um penhasco. Parecia mais uma mansão "mal assombrada" ou coisa do tipo.

- Ah, não! Não Sasuke! – O que que ele estava pensando? Eu não ia entrar naquele filme de terror! Dã! Quem entra numa casa velha, caindo aos pedaços, de madrugada e ainda por cima num lugar que nem conhece? Sasuke.

A chuva começava a cair e os relâmpagos chiavam com mais freqüência. O segurei pelo braço, já que ele começou a andar em direção a casa.

- O que foi? Não me diga que está com medo Sakura. – Parecendo mais irônico do que antes.

- Não! É claro que não. – Menti.

- Então...?

- Olha só pra essa casa, Sasuke. Parece mais a casa da família Adams. Não é seguro entrarmos lá.

- E é seguro ficarmos na estrada?

- Esquece. Eu vou voltar para o carro. Faça o que quiser. – Por mais assustadora que a noite parecia, ainda sim era melhor ficar no carro do que entrar naquela casa. Se é que aquilo era uma. Dei as costas a ele e comecei a andar em direção ao carro. Senti uma mão segurar-me pelo braço.

- Quer parar de palhaçada? Não vou deixar que volte pra lá. – Disse já perdendo a paciência comigo e me arrastando pelo braço.

- Não.

- Não vou mais discutir com você. – terminou de dizer e me agarrou e como se eu fosse um saco de batatas me carregou até aquela casa caindo aos pedaços.

- Me solta Sasuke. Sasuke! – Eu gritava, dando soquinhos nas costas dele e sacudindo as penas.

Me colocou no chão.

- Vamos. – Disse.

- Sasuke... Não vamos entrar aí! – Eu resmungava apontando para a porta da entrada que parecia estar despencando.

- Quer que eu te faça entrar? – Sorriu sarcasticamente

- Não. – Respondi com uma careta

- Ótimo.

Tomou minha mão, talvez para que eu não fugisse, e entrou na "mansão". De vez em quando eu o entreolhava com uma cara insatisfeita. Aquele lugar era horrível. Tinha teia de aranhas, muita poeira e alguns lençóis brancos cobrindo alguns móveis. Fomos até um balcão empoeirado e Sasuke tocou um sininho que estava mais enferrujado do que minha vozinha. Parecia ser um antigo hotel abandonado. Um homem saiu de uma salinha debaixo da escada que levava ao segundo andar.

- Pois não. – Disse um homem estranho. Parecia mais morto do que vivo. – O que desejam?

- Ah, nada não. Erramos o lugar. – Dei um sorriso amarelo e já ia me virar pra ir embora, quando senti a mão fria de Sasuke segurar meu pulso.

- É que o nosso carro quebrou. O senhor sabe onde fica o posto mais próximo? – Sasuke perguntou.

- O mais perto fica a uns 27 km. – O homem respondeu, sem alterar a séria feição.

- Quê?! – Me espantei.

- O senhor pode nos ajudar? Tem um telefone? – Sasuke pedia ajuda para o estranho.

- Sinto muito. Mas no momento estamos sem linha telefônica. Mas o que posso lhes oferecer é abrigo por esta noite. Já faz muito tempo que não recebia hóspedes por aqui.

Por que será...

- Ah, o senhor se enganou. Nós não somos hóspedes não. Já estávamos indo, não é mesmo Sasuke? – Silêncio – Sasuke? – Que legal. Fiquei no vácuo.

- Vamos querer dois quartos. – Disse Sasuke. Revirei os olhos

- Um quarto. – Rapidamente o cortei. Era melhor compartilhar o quarto do que dormir sozinha. Sasuke me olhou e deu em meio sorriso. Como pode achar graça do meu terror?

- Certo. Um quarto. – Sasuke confirmou.

- Tudo bem, uma suíte para o casal. Aqui está a chave. Quarto 13. Boa noite e não façam muito barulho. As paredes são bem finas. – Disse o homem entregando a chave a Sasuke. Mas espera um pouco! O que ele estava insinuando? Tá, digamos que fossemos um casal apaixonado, como alguém faria alguma coisa num lugar como esse?

Subimos as escadas e achamos o quarto. Eu disse que lá embaixo era assustador? Esquece o que eu disse. Aqui é bem pior, sem contar que a cada passo que damos o chão range. Para ajudar, o quarto havia apenas uma cama. E Sasuke deitou-se nela. Pelo menos parecia estar limpa.

- Se esse chão não fosse tão nojento, preferiria dormir nele. – Reclamei.

- Sinta-se a vontade. – Disse e fechou os olhos.

Fiz uma cara não muito amigável e joguei a bolsa em cima de uma cadeira do quarto. Fui até o banheiro para lavar o rosto. Mas depois de muito sacrifício que consegui abrir a torneira, e ainda a água parecia não ser água. Era ferrugem.

- Que ótimo. – resmunguei.

Percebi que a janela estava com tábuas pregadas. Dava pra ver apenas entre as frestas. Voltei pra a cama. Sasuke já estava dormindo.

- Hn. Nem um "boa noite, Sakura". – Pensei alto. Tirei o sapato, soltei o cabelo que estava preso num rabo de cavalo e me deitei de costas pra ele.

- Boa noite, Sakura. – Sussurrou no meu ouvido. Automaticamente me virei. Deparei-me com seu rosto muito próximo ao meu. Tão próximo que podia sentir sua respiração quente. Tão próximo que sua boca estava a milímetros da minha. Tão próximo que...

Uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh

Dei um pulo da cama.

- O-Oque foi isso? – Perguntei assustada.

- Deve ter sido um lobo. – Respondeu tirando os sapatos e se acomodando na cama.

- U-Um lobo?

- Sakura. Por que não tenta dormir? – Sugeriu, sem alterar a feição.

Eu perambulava pelo quarto, de um lado ao outro.

- Está mesmo disposta a fazer dessa viagem uma experiência horrível, não é? – Disse com semblante sério. Parecia chateado. Quer dizer que agora a culpa era minha?

-Eu não... – Fui me explicar, mas a maçaneta enferrujada da porta começou a sacudir freneticamente. Fazia um barulho assustador. Fiquei estática.

Sasuke foi olhar pelo buraco da fechadura, mas algo a estava bloqueando. Já ia abrir a porta...

- Por favor... Não abre. – pedi, colocando minha mão sobre a dele.

Olhou pra mim e tirou a mão da maçaneta, deve ter sentido meu pavor. Trancou a porta e esperou algum tempo.

- Que acha que foi isso? – perguntei baixinho.

- Deve ter sido algum idiota tentando pregar uma peça. – respondeu.

Olhou novamente e viu que o buraco já não estava mais sendo tapado. Abriu a porta. Não havia nada lá.

Suspirou fundo e a fechou de novo, virou-se e voltou pra cama.

- Assim que amanhecer, prometo que vamos embora. – disse ele.

Eu me deitei ao seu lado e o abracei. Em alguma outra situação eu nunca o teria feito, mas naquele momento, os braços dele me pareceram realmente quente e aconchegante. E ele retribuiu o abraço. Pela primeira vez, desde que pisamos naquela casa, foi a primeira vez que eu me senti segura.  
Cochilamos por algumas horas. Acordei e fui até o banheiro. Fui lavar meu rosto e... Mas que droga. Me esqueci que não tem...

- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! – Gritei o mais alto que pude. Sasuke acordou assustado e correu até mim, que estava em choque, com uma mão na boca, abafando o grito, e a outra apontando para o espelho.

Ele arregalou os olhos e engoliu seco. Silêncio. E mais silêncio.

- Pegue sua bolsa. Nós vamos embora agora mesmo. – Disse mais sério do que nunca, encarando a faca ensanguentada dentro da pia e a mensagem no espelho, que dizia voltar para nos matar, escrita com o que parecia ser sangue.

Fiz o que me pediu o mais rápido que pude, e sem pestanejar agarrei seu braço, tremendo mais que vara verde.

Abriu a porta bem devagar para fazer o menor barulho possível. Saímos do quarto pisando com cuidado entre as tabuas que tanto rangiam. Se aquilo era uma brincadeira ou não, não ficaríamos ali para descobrir.

Parecia vir vindo alguém. Adentramos no primeiro quarto cuja porta estava entreaberta. E ficamos espiando entre uma fresta mínima naquele quarto escuro.  
E mais uma vez perdi a respiração. Tampei a boca rapidamente, mas agora com as duas mãos.  
Pudemos ver um homem, que vestia uma capa e capuz preto tapando seu rosto, carregando uma cabeça que ainda esguichava sangue. Ele entrara no ultimo quarto no final do corredor.

Sasuke encostou a porta do quarto.

A luz dos relâmpagos clareava todo o quarto, infelizmente, nos fazendo ver aquela cena chocante. Tinha pelo menos três corpos pendurados pelo pescoço e banhados em sangue.

Aquilo era demais. Podia ser um pesadelo. Não... Aquilo tinha que ser um pesadelo. Um maldito pesadelo. Meus joelhos falharam. Minhas pernas não suportavam mais. E nem eu. Desabei no chão. Minhas lágrimas também desabaram.

- Sakura – Sasuke me chamava. Parecia preocupado. Não respondi. Eu simplesmente não conseguia. Continuei sentada, encostada na parede. – Sakura, olha pra mim – se ajoelhou na minha frente e segurou meu rosto – A gente precisa sair daqui agora.

Neguei com a cabeça, chorando e soluçando feito uma criança.

- Por favor... Eu não vou deixar que nada te aconteça, mas a gente precisa sair agora, por favor... – Me pediu de novo e eu continuei negando freneticamente com a cabeça. – por favor... – encostou sua testa na minha. Sua respiração era tão pesada. Pela primeira vez eu pude perceber: ele também estava apavorado. – Confia em mim?

Como se uma onda de coragem invadisse meus sentidos, eu o beijei e o abracei. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali parados, mas precisávamos mesmo sair dali, antes que o carrasco voltasse.

Nos levantamos e saímos do quarto. Nenhum sinal dele.  
Descemos as escadas e corremos até a porta. Estava trancada. Minhas esperanças e minha coragem desceram pelo ralo novamente.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntei triste e sem nenhuma esperança de conseguir sair dali viva.

- O cara que atendeu a gente, ele deve ter a chave. – disse como quem teve uma brilhante ideia.

- Como sabe que não é ele o matador?

- Eu não sei. – Disse e saiu andando em direção ao balcão empoeirado.

- Sasuke, Espera. – Pedi.

- Não vem aqui. – disse desviando os olhos de algo que estava no chão.

Se abaixou atrás do balcão. Acho que estava procurando a chave. Então era isso... O senhor que atendeu a gente. A-Aquela era a cabeça dele?

Ouvi um rangido no corredor de cima.

- Depressa Sasuke. Ele tá vindo. – Disse desesperada.

Ele levantou detrás do balcão com uma expressão decepcionada. Não havia conseguido a chave. Começou a procurar feito louco nas gavetas.  
E por um milagre a encontrou. Correu até a porta. O Homem desconhecido apareceu no topo da escada com a faca ensanguentada na mão.

- Rápido, rápido. – Eu o apressava. Meu coração batia a mil por hora.

Ele finalmente conseguiu abrir a porta. Corremos.

.

.

.

Nos deparamos com algumas pessoas do lado de fora. Umas três pra ser mais precisa. Estavam nos aplaudindo. Uma delas tinha uma câmera na mão. E também uma Van estacionada.

- Que raios está acontecendo aqui? – Sasuke perguntou nervoso. Ainda chovia fraco.

- Vocês acabaram de participar do "quero ver sobreviver" da TV. Conseguiram terminar bem a tempo. – Disse o homem com o microfone na mão, olhando no relógio em seu pulso.

- O que? Um programa? A gente quase morreu... – Eu disse com a voz falhando.

- Ah, o que? Não, não... Eram só bonecos, um ator e um pouco de groselha forte. Sabe comé né... – Disse o cara do microfone outra vez animado.

- Seu desgraçado... – Sasuke que estava vermelho, provavelmente era seu sangue subindo a cabeça, mirou e, com toda a força que arrecadou, socou o nariz do cara que ainda falava empolgado. E este caiu no chão.

- Ei cara, foi só uma brincadeirinha. Não precisava ter feito isso. – disse o cara sentado dentro da van gravando.

- Ei, você é o cara do último posto. O que fez com o nosso carro? – Perguntei espantada. Era tudo armado desde o começo? Que gente infeliz...

- Já arrumamos o seu carro já. – disse o homem dando risinhos.

Uma longa noite. E ficamos lá, até Sasuke se certificar de que haviam apagado todos os vídeos...

...

- Acha que ainda dá tempo de chegarmos lá? – Perguntei a Sasuke que estava do meu lado dirigindo, concentrado na estrada.

- Tá brincando não é? Eu só quero minha cama quentinha e macia. – disse ele sorrindo, desviando o olhar para mim.

Retribuí o sorriso e debrucei minha cabeça sobre seu ombro. Meu filme de terror pode até não ter sido real, mas como todo protagonista de um filme de terror que consegue se salvar, eu também teria um novo começo. Ao lado de quem jurou me proteger.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Yo minna-san o/

Quanto tempo eu não postava nada... Mas eu criei coragem e terminei a fic (finalmente né XD)

Dessa vez eu resolvi fazer um one shot pra não ter que inventar desculpas mais que esfarrapadas pros atrasos dos capítulos -'

Espero que gostem =^.^=

Xoxo, Poliiqua-chan

Ah, só mais uma coisinha...

Review please! (pra num perder o costume né? XD)


End file.
